To Our Sixth Year
by LuneCendre
Summary: Suivez les Maraudeurs durant leur sixième année à Poudlard. Au programme: quelques yeux au beurre noir, des soirées clandestines, beaucoup de Whiskey Pur Feu, des filles, des hormones et surtout de la magie.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur:** _Voilà, je l'ai enfin fait! J'imagine depuis longtemps les années Poudlard des Maraudeurs, et j'ai décidé de vous partager leur sixième année. Je m'écarterai progressivement des livres, comme vous pourrez le constater. N'hésitez pas à commenter, me donner des idées, dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête! Vous pouvez aussi lire cette fanfiction sur tumbl.r, le nom du blog est to-our-sixth-year. N'hésitez pas à vous abonner et me suivre! Chaque avis me donne envie de __continuer :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_LuneCendre._

* * *

Il était passé minuit à Poudlard, et quiconque cherchait les maraudeurs en cette heure tardive savait qu'il n'avait qu'à suivre les éclats de rire provenant de la dernière chambre du couloir des Gryffondors, ou aller faire un tour dehors.

Roger Davis opta pour la première solution lorsqu'il constata le vacarme qui émanait une fois de plus de la chambre de ces quatre amis inséparables. Préfet nouvellement établi, il était passé par tous les stades afin d'essayer de stopper leur vacarme nocturne : intimidation, conciliation, punition, et il se trouvait actuellement dans la dernière phase inévitable : dépression.

Soupirant, il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour, défaitiste.

Il n'arriverait jamais à mâter ces quatre-là.

* * *

« Allez Black. C'est la dernière question. »

« Absolument pas. Je refuse. »

« Black, tu vas me faire le plaisir de répondre à la putain de question ! »

« Jamais ! »

« Ok. Je coche « _licorne _». Tu l'auras voulu. »

« Potter ! Efface-ça tout de suite ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je trouve que ça te va très bien, lic-»

Sirius se jeta sur James, étouffant le reste de sa phrase. Peter regarda ses deux amis lutter depuis son lit et ricana, se délectant du spectacle. James avait eu la brillante idée de voler le magazine féminin d'Alison Mitchell, et Remus, Peter ainsi que James lui-même avaient chacun dû répondre aux test débiles qui parsemaient les pages de ce véritable torchon. C'était maintenant au tour de Sirius, que James bassinait avec le quizz « _Quel type d'homme est fait pour vous ?_ ».

« Donne-moi ça ! »

« Va… le… chercher… toi-même ! » haleta James, se débattant pour échapper à l'emprise de son ami et tentant de protéger ses lunettes.

POUF. _Witchmag_ alla atterrir avec un bruit mat sur la tête de Remus, qui soupira, l'air résigné, regardant ses deux amis lutter.

« Je… suis… pas… une… _putain_… de… licorne ! »

Sirius avait réussi à coincer la tête de James sous son bras et s'acharnait à marteler son crâne de son poing.

« Argh ! Lâche-moi, Black ! Ok, je capitule ! » articula James difficilement.

Sirius laissa échapper un cri de victoire et se tourna vers Remus, le regard triomphant.

« Tu as entendu, Lunard ? Coche « _chien _» ».

Remus soupira.

« Je l'ai déjà fait. Et calculé tes points. »

Sirius sauta sur le lit de son ami, se tordant afin d'essayer de lire à l'envers. Remus lui administra une tape sur la tête, ramenant le magazine féminin vers lui afin de cacher le résultat.

« Allez Remus, j'ai hâte de savoir quel type d'homme est fait pour Black ! » dit James, encore haletant.

Sourire en coin, il rampa lui aussi vers le lit et tenta de faucher l'objet des mains de Remus. Sirius grommela quelque chose dans son coin, impliquant les mots _« quizz débile _» et « _pour les filles _», mais James fit la sourde oreille. Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et déroula le magazine comme s'il lisait un traité officiel.

« Votre homme idéal est… _Le Poufsouffle timide mais bien intentionné _! »

James hulula de plaisir et partit dans un fou rire tel qu'il dégringola du lit.

« Le… _POUFSOUFFLE_… _bien intentionné_… » hoqueta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire, rouge comme une tomate.

« La ferme, Potter ! » rétorqua Sirius, avant de lui balancer un coussin à la figure. « C'est déjà mieux que _Le Serpentard sombre et mystérieux _! Allez avoue, t'as flashé sur Malfoy ! »

« QUOI ?! »

Remus, Sirius et Peter entonnèrent en cœur :

« _Malfoy I love you, Malfoy I dooooo, when we're apart, my heart beats only for youuuu ! »_

James prit un air affolé. « La ferme ! Tout le dortoir va vous entendre ! »

« Effectivement, c'est le but, Cornedrue ! » claironna Sirius, apparemment très content de lui-même.

« Et Evans, hein ? Et si elle entendait tout ? » rétorqua James.

« Evans ? Quelle Evans ? Ah, TU VEUX DIRE LILY EVANS ? » cria Sirius de toute ses forces.

« _BLACK _! FERME-LA ! »

« Allez Potter, laisse moi faire l'intermédiaire. Je te jure, je te ferai une image d'enfer. Attends que je lui parle de la brillance de ton poil et de tes bois si longs et robustes ! »

Peter laissa échapper un rire suraigu.

« Ha. Ha. » lâcha James, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne ferais pas trop confiance à Patmol pour ce genre de choses. Mais peut-être que ce truc pourra t'aider », dit Remus avec un sourire, lançant le magazine ouvert à James, qui l'attrapa en plein vol.

« _Sorciers : les 10 choses qui nous rendent folles_. », lut-t-il. « Titre prometteur. »

Sirius sauta à côté de son ami avec la grâce d'un troll des cavernes.

« Waow, en effet. Ramène-toi Lunard, tu vas nous faire la lecture. »

James et Sirius levèrent la tête vers Remus, tels deux enfants demandant à leur mère de leur lire une histoire. Ils étaient tous deux légèrement dyslexiques, et s'étaient habitués à ce que Remus leur fasse la lecture à voix haute.

Remus rit et s'empara du magazine.

« Alors… _Numéro 10 : quand ils nous regardent dans les yeux_. Tu entends ça, Patmol ? »,

« Oh, je t'en prie », rétorqua son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. « Comme si Johnson avait passé des heures à couper le col de son t-shirt Serdaigle pour que je remarque le bleu de ses yeux. »

« Verts. Ils sont verts, Patmol. » soupira Remus. « On ne te changera jamais. »

« En attendant, c'est moi qui me tape le plus de filles ici. », rétorqua Sirius.

Remus maugréa. Il était obligé de donner raison à son ami. Sa vie amoureuse à Poudlard était inexistante… Sauf si on comptait la fois où, durant leur 3e année, Maggie Cox avait tenté de l'emmener de force dans un placard à balais étroit afin de « parler du devoir de métamorphose ».

Maggie Cox, aux cheveux toujours gras. Maggie Cox, aux cicatrices d'acné et jupes de nonnes.

Inutile de dire que James et Sirius n'hésitaient pas à lui rappeler cet incident aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient.

James prit la mouche à la remarque de son ami. « Ah oui ? Et tu peux me rappeler qui a réussi à emballer Kristie Wood le soir du bal de Noel, l'année dernière ? »

« Ca ne compte pas. », argumenta Sirius. « Rosier avait mis du Whiskey Pur Feu dans sa bièraubeurre. »

Remus fit la grimace. « Beurk. Et elle n'a rien remarqué ? »

« Lunard. Elle n'est pas à Poufsouffle pour rien. »

« Bref ! », coupa James. « Et puis ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avec Evans. »

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air irrité. « Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à nous révéler pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur cette fille ? »

James se renfrogna. « Parce que. Ca ne s'explique pas. Je la veut _elle_, un point c'est tout. »

« Waow », lâcha Remus doucement. « Une argumentation digne d'un enfant de 5 ans. »

James ne releva pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce, finalement rompu par Sirius qui balança son coussin à la figure de Remus.

« Bon, tu nous le continue, cet article ? »

* * *

Le lendemain, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter eurent du mal à garder les yeux ouverts durant les cours. Ils avaient veillé tard, très tard, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel pour eux. Leurs amis s'étaient d'ailleurs habitués à les voir arborer des cernes et des cheveux en bataille, témoins de leurs nuits blanches.

James bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour ce qui lui sembla être la dixième fois au moins depuis le début du cours. La botanique n'était définitivement pas son truc. Le jeune Gryffondor lança un coup d'œil désintéressé sur la feuille de Sirius, et constata sans étonnement qu'elle était vierge à l'exception de petites barres comptabilisant le nombre de fois que le professeur Ward, nouvel enseignant en botanique cette année, avait été agité d'un hoquet nerveux depuis le début de l'heure.

Les cours avaient commencé il y avait à peine une semaine, et les sixièmes années se retrouvaient déjà assaillis de devoirs de tous les côtés. Et comme si les rédactions de potions, traductions de runes et devoirs de métamorphose n'étaient déjà pas assez, Mr Ward avait décidé de leur faire le cadeau d'un nouveau travail. Il s'acharnait donc depuis plus de vingt minutes à essayer de le leur expliquer, s'exprimant de manière fébrile et se perdant sans cesse dans ses phrases.

« Donc, comme je le disais, vous devrez constituer un herb -hic !-, un herbier comportant –hic !- tous les végétaux notés sur ce tableau et c'est important vous voyez, car aller les rechercher dans des livres –hic !-, c'est très différent de la manipulation de ces plantes, en réalité –hic !- Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que la théorie surpasse la pratique… Heu non, non, oubliez ça ! Je me suis mal exprimé ! –hic !-, la pratique surpasse la théorie et c'est pourquoi vous devrez constituer cet herbier, un herbier comportant… »

Sirius, la tête reposant sur une fenêtre, grimaça. Mr Ward s'exprimait horriblement mal, tournait sans cesse en rond, et ce hoquet ponctuant tous les dix mots du professeur n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Ce cours était une véritable agonie, et il lui restait encore trois périodes après sa pause de midi. Quel horaire de merde…

Ses yeux firent machinalement le tour de la classe, à la recherche de quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant à observer que le double menton de Ward. Remus regardait au dehors, comme d'habitude. Maggie Cox ne pouvait pas lâcher Remus du regard, comme d'habitude. Pauvre Remus. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il repensait à l'épisode du placard. Mémorable. Mais n'empêche, pauvre Remus.

La classe de botanique n'offrait pas énormément de distractions, et Sirius fut bientôt las d'observer ses amis. S'ils avaient été en cours de potion, James et lui auraient pu essayer de saboter le chaudron de Malfoy, par exemple. Les cours en communs avec les Serpentards étaient toujours agités. On ne pouvait pas dire de même des cours partagés avec les Serdaigles… Ils n'étaient jamais partants pour une partie du « jeu du dictionnaire », et prenaient note en silence.

Le jeu du dictionnaire était simple : chaque élève se voyait assigné un ou plusieurs mots, et devait tenter de les placer dans des phrases cohérentes pendant le cours sans que le professeur ne se doute de rien. A la fin de la semaine, le participant ayant amassé le moins de points devait payer une tournée de bièraubeurres aux autres. James était nul à ce jeu, et avait arrêté de jouer lorsqu'il avait écopé de quatre heures de retenue après avoir demandé à la rigide Mme Scattergood si « les testicules de gobelins avaient également des vertus curatives ». Apparemment, la réponse était non.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Mr Ward conclut enfin son cours et annonça que « les élèves pouvaient –hic !- disposer ». James, ayant encore l'air dans les vapes, se leva d'un bond et s'étira longuement, tel un professeur de yoga. L'occasion était trop belle.

« Hey, James. »

« Quoi ? »

Sans crier garde, Sirius balança son poing en plein dans le ventre de son ami. Pouf. James se plia en deux, étouffant un juron sous éclats de rires de Sirius.

«_ Putain, Patmol !_ »

Et ce fut le moment précis que choisit Lily Evans pour passer devant eux, nez en l'air.

« Salut Evans », exhala James, tentant de masquer le fait que la moitié de l'air contenu dans ses poumons venait de quitter son corps.

Elle rit. Ses amies levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Puis, soudain, elle était partie.

« Black, je vais te tuer. »

Il sentait déjà un bleu se former sur son abdomen, et sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Il devait être maudit.

James tenta de décocher un regard noir à Sirius, mais ne put garder son sérieux devant la mine d'enfant se faisant gronder que son ami arborait.

« _Désolé,_ je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » minauda-t-il, battant des cils, l'image même de l'innocence.

James soupira, vaincu. Les quatre amis sortirent de la classe et se dirigèrent vers la cour intérieure, où ils aimaient passer leur pause de midi. En quelques secondes, ils avaient envahi la pelouse de leurs affaires et s'étaient affalés par terre, revendiquant ainsi l'espace comme faisant dorénavant partie de leur territoire personnel. Peter se chargeait de fusiller du regard les éventuels premières années qui tentaient timidement de profiter du soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent et plient bagages sous son regard triomphant.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent à moitié endormis sur la pelouse tiède, l'un ou l'autre sortant parfois de sa torpeur pour émettre une remarque ou demander l'heure d'une voix pâteuse. Mais leur sieste improvisée se vit trop tôt interrompue par une bande de Serpentards traversant la cour, rompant le silence qui régnait jusque-là.

Sirius releva légèrement la tête en grommelant, encore un peu groggy. Emily Thompson, l'air excité, gloussait en compagnie de ses deux fidèles amies tout aussi stupides qu'elle, dont il ignorait d'ailleurs le nom.

« Samedi soir sera_ sensationnel_. Avery a passé un accord avec _La Tête de Sanglier_ en se faisant passer pour adulte. Polynectar. Il parait qu'il a galéré pour en obtenir, je crois qu'il a fini par payer un Serdaigle pour le faire à sa place. Bref, il ramène à boire et de quoi s'amuser un peu. »

Son amie blonde afficha un air perplexe. « _De quoi s'amuser un peu?_ »

« Amelia, je sais que c'est ta première soirée, mais _tout de même_. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Une soirée "jeu de cartes et bièraubeurres"? Si c'est le cas, je t'invite à rejoindre les Gryffondors et ne plus jamais nous reparler. »

Remus maugréa quelque chose ressemblant à "_C'est très bien, d'abord, les soirées jeu de cartes et bièraubeurres_" et "_Bande de junkies snobinardes_".

Les trois filles finirent par être trop loin que pour pouvoir distinguer leur conversation, et le silence retomba sur la cour._  
_

Sirius s'affala à nouveau à terre, et après quelques instants, prit un air détaché avant de demander à ses amis :

« Sinon, vous avez quelque chose de prévu samedi soir? ».


	2. Chapitre 2

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius embarquait ses amis dans un de ses plans foireux. Il était extrêmement impulsif, et souvent, sur un coup de tête, il décidait de sécher un cours et de faire quelque autre activité débile ou dangereuse à la place. Il y avait notamment eu la fois où ils avaient volé un crabe de feu et l'avaient lâché dans les locaux de Quidditch des Serpentards, non sans se brûler sévèrement les mains. Mais le résultat fut à la hauteur de leurs espérances : sept balais carbonisés et deux entraînements annulés pour l'équipe. La tête qu'avait fait Lucius Malfoy en apprenant la nouvelle valait aussi son pesant d'or : sn visage avait perdu toute trace de son air snobinard et il était devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, les Maraudeurs avaient vu Malfoy désemparé et sans défenses, et ils n'étaient pas près de l'oublier. Sirius regretta ensuite de ne pas avoir emporté son appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment.

Mais si les Maraudeurs était des habitués des retenues, l'infirmerie était également devenue leur deuxième dortoir. Ils arboraient constamment des bleus et autres blessures, résultat de leurs bagarres fréquentes avec le gang de Lucius. Ces confrontations étaient devenues de plus en plus violentes, et les deux clans ne cherchaient même plus de prétexte pour se taper dessus le plus souvent possible.

C'était en partie pour cela que Remus appréhendait cette infiltration dans leur soirée. Si Malfoy, Avery, ou un des Lestrange les voyait, la fête risquait fort de dégénérer en baston générale en quelques secondes. Mais Sirius et James trouvaient l'idée excellente, et ne voulaient pas en démordre. Apparemment, Lily était amie avec le Serdaigle qui avait réalisé le polynectar pour Avery et serait présente, ce qui avait fini de convaincre James. Et Peter avait suivi, fidèle à lui-même.

Ce qui signifiait que Remus, vaincu par la pression de groupe, faisait à présent également partie de leur petite expédition. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne faisait cela que par pure amitié et qu'il ne venait que pour s'assurer que James ne buvait pas trop, mais une part de lui savait que tout cela était faux. Au fond, il le savait, il était exactement comme ses amis : accro à l'adrénaline et au risque. Leur amitié immédiate en avait été une preuve irréfutable, et ils n'étaient pas près d'arrêter leurs mauvais coups organisés.

Remus sourit à cette pensée, refermant son livre. Il avait passé l'après-midi à travailler à la bibliothèque, et allait à présent rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Etouffant un bâillement, il rassembla ses affaires, empilant les parchemins et manuels de cours. Satisfait de lui-même, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la sortie, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Maggie Cox, toute sourire. _Oh non._ Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de sortie, se demandant s'il avait encore le temps d'y courir.

« Salut Remus ! »

Ses cheveux étaient pires que d'habitude, et elle avait mis tant de parfum qu'il dût se retenir d'éternuer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle avisa les livres qu'il tenait serré contre lui en espérant qu'ils les protégeraient d'une éventuelle tentative de contact physique.

« Oh, tu faisais des Runes ? J'adore les Runes, mais je trouve ça _tellement_ compliqué ! »

« Hrm. Hum, écoute Maggie, je dois y aller donc… »

Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sans crier gare, Maggie lui caressa lentement le bras en battant des cils, ce qui le figea instantanément sur place.

« Tu pourrais peut-être m'apprendre ? Tu fais quoi lundi soir ? »

« NON ! », s'exclama-t-il immédiatement. Devant l'air choqué de Maggie, il continua plus doucement. « En fait, j'ai déjà un truc de prévu lundi soir. »

La jeune fille afficha un air sceptique. « Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? »

Remus paniqua, la bouche entrouverte, le cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Il mentait horriblement mal.

« Hum, en fait je… », commença-t-il. _J'ai une soirée _? Ce serait vraisemblable, les Gryffondors en organisaient chaque semaine. Mais pour une raison inconnue, les mots ne voulaient pas se former et restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi était-il tellement nul pour mentir ? Et pendant ce temps-là, Maggie attendait, bras croisés.

Soudain, une voix douce s'éleva derrière-lui.

« Il a déjà quelque chose de prévu avec moi. »

Remus, abasourdi, se retourna.

Une Pouffsouffle le regardait en souriant, les bras croisés. Il la détailla, surpris et pris de court.

Puis ses yeux verts amusés lui firent oublier un moment Maggie Cox, et la bibliothèque, et ses amis qui l'attendaient. Et il fut distrait par ses taches de rousseur, et la manière dont le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux ondulés. Et son esprit se vida pendant quelques secondes de flottement, où il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire.

Enfin, il reprit ses esprits.

« Voilà. Exactement ».

Maggie avisa la jeune fille d'un air dédaigneux, et avec un « _Je vois _» acerbe, elle quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide.

Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur la Pouffsouffle, dont les yeux pétillaient. Un petit silence s'installa, puis elle demanda doucement :

« Alors, tu viens me chercher à quelle heure ? »

* * *

« REMUS A UN RENDEZ-VOUS ! »

« James ! STOP ! »

« REMUS FLASHE SUR UNE _POUFFSOUFFLE _! »

« Sirius ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! »

Peter rit et se joint à James et Sirius, qui s'étaient mis à sauter sur le lit de Remus, tout excités depuis qu'ils avaient entendu l'histoire de la bibliothèque. Leur rengaine _« REMUS A UN RENDEZ-VOUS, REMUS FLASHE SUR UNE POUFFSOUFFLE _» en était presque devenu une chanson, qu'ils répétaient sans se lasser en ponctuant leurs syllabes par d'occasionnels coups de coussins sur la tête de leur ami, qui était partagé entre l'horreur et le fou rire.

« Arrêtez maintenant, vous allez casser mon lit ! », supplia-t-il.

Sirius et James s'écroulèrent, épuisés, haletants.

Puis James sourit malicieusement.

« _Remus a flashé sur une fille_. C'est une première. »

Remus rougit instantanément, mais ne releva pas.

« Il faut fêter ça ! Tout le monde en bas ! »

Avec un rugissement de plaisir, Sirius se rua hors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers du dortoir, suivi de près par James et Peter. Ils se mélangèrent aux cinquième et sixième années, avisant les Gryffondors déjà rassemblés pour leur soirée habituelle du vendredi soir. Des « _Hey James, Hey Sirius !_ » jaillirent de tous les côtés, et les deux amis répondirent joyeusement. Sirius agrippa quatre bières et les distribua. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les canapés moelleux, levant leur boisson.

« A Remus ! », lança James.

« A Remus ! », répondirent les deux autres.

Ils engloutirent l'entièreté de leur bière en une seule gorgée, prouesse qu'ils avaient pris du temps à maîtriser mais dont ils étaient à présent passé maîtres.

La soirée fut animée et chaleureuse, comme seuls les Gryffondors pouvaient en faire.

* * *

James laissa échapper une plainte sourde. Il ne s'habituerait jamais aux maux de têtes de lendemain de soirées. Une douleur aigüe lui transperçait le crâne à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. En plus, un idiot semblait avoir ouvert les tentures. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser dormir en paix ? Le soleil lui brûlait les rétines, et il fronça les sourcils quand il tenta d'ouvrir définitivement les yeux. _Merlin. Aouch_.

Il prit quelques instants pour regarder la pièce, les yeux plissés. Remus ronflait, cravate enroulée autour de sa tête. Peter était encore accroché à sa bière, et Sirius…

Sirius était celui qui avait ouvert les rideaux. _Le salaud_. Il allait payer plus tard.

« James. »

Sirius donna un léger coup de pied à son ami.

« James ! »

« _Bordel de merde_ Black, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », geignit-t-il.

« La sélection de l'équipe. », bâilla Sirius. « C'est ce matin. »

James grommela. « N'y vais pas. »

Nouveau coup de pied.

« Tu es le capitaine, je te rappelle! ».

Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, il insista.

« Remus, tu es préfet, oblige-le à y aller ! »

Remus, encore groggy, entrouvrit les yeux.

« Hrm? »

« Aide-moi à faire bouger James! »

Remus fronça les sourcils, et mit un petit temps avant de comprendre la situation. Enfin, il marmonna :

« James Williams Potter, tu vas te lever et …»

Il bâilla.

« … assumer ton rôle de capitaine immédiatement. »

« Non. », grogna James.

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. », riposta Remus.

« M'en fous. »

« Dix points. »

Il soupira.

« Ok, ok j'me lève! »


End file.
